Tudo Pra Ser Feliz
by Lyncis Black
Summary: Ela tinha tudo pra ser feliz, mas não era. Ela não tinha ELE a seu lado como queria.


Tudo Pra ser Feliz

Ela tinha tudo pra ser feliz, mas não era. Ele não estava a seu lado, e era isso que ela queria, Queria ele, ele que sempre lhe dava segurança quando precisava, era ele que sempre a ajudava, porque quando ela disse que o amava ele a repeliu daquela maneira, disse que ela jamais deveria ficar com alguem como ele. O que ela tinha feito pra ele afinal, nada seria a resposta, a não ser amar, aquele homem tão bom,e que muitos gostavam, que outros tinha medo. 

Ela sempre quis algo pra lutar, pra mostrar que era capaz, mas nunca tinha encontrado até cruzar seu caminho. Ela sabia que daria sua vida por ele, de livre e bom grado. Mas ele? Ele não a queria, dizia que ela era muito nova e que nada sabia da vida. E ela sempre lutando por ele. Mas um dia isso não deveria cansá-la? Pois é, mas ela não se cansou, lutou até o fim pra mostrar que o amava de verdade. Ele viu que ela nunca o deixaria, que queria ficar realmente com ele. Era típico alguem gostar dele mas quando descobre o que era, dava qualquer desculpa pra se afastar e nunca mais olhar na sua cara, mas ela não fizera isso com ele, ela continuará com ele até o fim, mesmo que significasse perder seu emprego, mas ela não quis saber, não mediu esforços por ele. E nisso ele mesmo viu que poderia se feliz, mesmo sendo quem ele era.

Já fazia um de casado, e era muito feliz, agora entendia a felicidade de seu amigo, Pontas quando se casou com Lily, era bom ter alguem com quem compartilhar seus segredos bem íntimos, aqueles que nem seus queridos amigos sabiam.

- Tonks, pode me responder uma coisa? – perguntou ele

- O que Lupin? – respondeu ela divertida como sempre

- Qual o seu maior segredo? – perguntou Lupin meio serio

- meu maior segredo? – repetiu ela

- O mais intimo, aquele que ninguem sabe?

- Vixi é complicado

- Porque?

- Meu maior segredo é que...

- é que???

- eu sempre te disse que...

- que??? – Lupin estava ansioso pela resposta dela, sabia que ela iria fazer a mesma pergunta de volta.

- Lupin não é facil

- Eu sei que não é facil, mas lembra que a gente prometeu nada de segredos entre nós?

- Lembro... mas é difícil... Lembra que eu te disse que nunca saia de casa, minha mãe não deixava

- Lembro

- Então, uma vez eu sai escondida, fui pra uma festa

- Tonks! – disse Lupin serio

- Desculpe, mas... lah eles tinha um jogo, mas pra jogar tinha que ter plena responsabilidade, se não era problema pra quem perdesse

- Porque?

- Muita coisa. Bom eu joguei uma vez, quase perdi, Mas eu queria saber o que acontecia com quem perdesse, e resolvi perder a próxima partida de propósito, eu já sabia eu era bruxa, então podia me virar... Lembra de quando nos conhecemos? – ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça – lembra que vc ficou assustado com uma marca nas minha costas – ele novamente afirmou – bom naquele dia, eles tentaram me abusar

- Que?!! – gritou Lupin – mas vc devia ter dado parte a policia trouxa Tonks

- Lupin calma, deixa eu terminar – ele nem se mexeu ficou olhando carrancudo pra ela – vc perguntou meu maior segredo e estou tentando terminar posso?

- Pode

- Então, eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram nada

- Porque?

- Porque usei meus poderes

- O Ministério saberia que uma de menor já com varinha podia fazer a trouxas

- Minha magia sim, meus poderes de metarmorfóga não

- Vc é louca Tonks? – perguntou Lupin incrédulo – vc poderia ter se machucado muito ali. Mas vc tem um marca, que marca é essa?

- Tambem não sei, apareceu nas minhas costas dias depois

- Posso ver? – perguntou serio

- pode – e se virou, aos poucos uma marca meio roxa apareceu nas costas dela, Lupin estava branco feito papel – Lupin esta tudo bem vc esta muito branco

- Tonks vc foi ao medico?

- Fui ao MediBruxo, serve?

- Serve, o que ele disse?

- Que não era nada de mais, era por causa dos meus poderes de Metarmorfóga, isso mais cedo ou mais tarde iria aparecer, então não me importei

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Mas agora o jogo muda Sr. Lupin – ele franziu a testa – pode me contar seu maior segredo, aquele que nem meu querido primo sabia

- Como assim querido, Sra. Lupin! – disse Lupin fingindo estar indignado

- Lupin vc sabe que eu te amo, e sim querido, ele era bagunceiro como eu.

- To perdido

- Mas isso não vem ao caso, pode me contar

- Bom é algo que todos os homens, incluído seu querido primo queria, e eu tambem quero, mas todos tem medo de admitir, a não ser quando estão casado e as mulheres realmente os amam, Vc me ama Nynfa...

- Termina esse nome e dormi no sofá Remus Lupin! – advertiu ela seria

- Nossa, Amor calma – disse ele rindo – mas Vc me ama?

- É claro que sim, eu sempre te amei Lupin, meu lobinho

- lobinho não Tonks por favor

- Ta Amor, mas qual é esse seu segredo?

- Que eu sempre quis ser pai, mas nunca pensei que fosse aparecer uma louca na minha vida, e querer se casar comigo...

- Bom então pode comemorar Amor

- Porque?

- Eu... bom... foi culpa sua...

- Minha culpa o que Tonks?

- Bom eu tambem quero ser mãe, é ultimamente eu não tenho tomado a poção anticoncepcional e bom... eu tô grávida

- Grávida? – perguntou Lupin rindo – vc ta brincando neh?

- Nânaninanão, eu realmente estou grávida Lupin e de vc – Lupin estava branco, não sabia se ria ou se chorava

- Tonks eu te amo! – Lupin gritou – mas é o que? Menina? Menino? O que?

- Não sei, só sei que estou grávida, bom pelo menos agora eu tenho mais um pretexto pra te manter aqui comigo por um bom tempo.

- Acho que vc não entendeu quando eu disse sim na nossa cerimônia de casamento, eu disse SIM, que significa, que nunca mais vou te deixar, mas não vou negar que é um bom pretexto pra me manter aqui com vc Louca

- Eu te Amo Lupin

- Eu que te Amos Tonks, e nunca vou deixar nada acontecer com vc, enquanto eu viver, isso é uma promessa

Naquele momento ela era feliz sabia que podia fazer o que quiser que ele nunca a deixaria, estaria sempre com ela. Nem que a morte chegasse ele a largaria, morreria junto com ela, só pra não deixá-la sozinha em algum outro lugar que eles não conhecia.

E nesse momento Lupin cumpri sua palavra, nunca deixou nada acontecer com Tonks, na hora da guerra ele não saiu de seu lado um minuto sequer. Sabia que ela seria sempre sua, mas tinha muito medo de perdê-la. E no momento final de sua vida, conseguiu dizer que ela era a mulher que ele sempre quis, e que iria morrer ali junto a ela. Um Amor que iria continuar aonde quer que fosse. Mas nada, nem ninguem iria separar eles. Estavam unidos e era isso que importava. O filho deles, continuou sua vida, mesmo sem seu pais, mas pra ele, aquilo era o suficiente, ele sabia que eles lutaram a vida inteira, tanto que seu pai, tinha lhe deixado sua herança Lupina, e isso era o que ele mais gostava, já a Mãe tinha lhe deixado, sua artimanha predileta, a Metamorfose, mesmo sem eles presentes na sua vida, sabia que aonde quer que eles estivessem estariam cuidando dele...

FIM...

Amh...Minha Primeira Lupin/Tonks... não se esta bom porque não revisei, mas me mandem um comentário sobre ela, o que acharam, se está boa, se precisa modificar algo, por favor peço lhe que me digam...

Beijus...

Lyn Black Vanzest...


End file.
